Batteries are used in a wide variety of electronic and electrical devices. It is desirable to be able to estimate the internal state of a battery, including a state-of-charge (SOC). The SOC is a value that indicates the present available capacity of the battery that may be used to do work.
Mathematical algorithms have been utilized to determine a state of a battery. The inventor herein, however, has recognized that the mathematical algorithms have been unable to provide a highly accurate estimate of an internal state of a battery because they are not sufficiently optimized for batteries having non-linear operational characteristics. Since batteries generally have non-linear operational characteristics, a more accurate method is needed.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a system and a method for more accurately determining an estimated battery state.